


All The Time

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen disappears on a mission. Nikola worries.





	All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been uploading Ocean's Edge I've been wanting to play more in that universe (I love ~~my little author avatar~~ Lin to bits, ok), and because pregnancy is eating my brain, I wrote this (and a few others). This is a little set within the larger Fictober set, but they're sorta stand alone too, so you don't really need to have read the others to read this one (and the next one).
> 
> Prompt: No worries, we still have time.

“Hi Nikola! Helen says, ‘No worries, we still have time,’ so chill your boots and we’ll see you soon. Byeee!”

He’d got that message sixteen hours earlier. An hour later, their GPS signal died. Nikola tried not to worry; this was Helen, ‘danger’ was her middle name, but Lin readily admitted her middle names were ‘fraidy fraidy cat’. And with Helen’s due date coming much to close for his comfort, he tried to stay calm.

After three hours of trying to stay calm by making Heinrich’s system more efficient, he wandered over to William’s office, to see what exactly everyone was doing to find Helen and Lin. “Magnus called about four hours ago. She didn’t sound like anything was wrong.”

Growling, Nikola said, “Her GPS signal stopped transmitting three hours ago. Are you telling me you haven’t been looking for her?”

“How could I if I didn’t know her signal died?” Will argued, but Nikola was already walking away. “Have you tried her Farns?”

That was another thing he still had to sort out. Seven years of knowing Lin, and the comms he and Henry had created were still being called Farnsworth.

… But that was an idea. By crossing some wires, writing a few patches… Yeah, that should work.

Twelve hours worth of work later and he was ready to try his plan. Crossing his fingers, he touched the call button. “Come on, Helen…”

A harried, worried face filled the screen. “Helen can’t come to the Farnsworth at the moment, on account of currently breathing through contraction like pain.”

“Llinos Price, if you know what’s good for you, you will put Helen on now,” Nikola growled.

Lin’s eyes went wide and Nikola felt a tiny spark of pride at scaring the young telepath. He heard her quiet, “Sorry Helen,” as she held the Farnsworth by Helen’s sweaty face.

“This better be bloody important!” she ground out.

“Where are you?”

“I didn’t stop to ask the kidnappers as we made our escape, but I’ll be sure to ask someone for directions.” A small, pained cry escaped her lips and Nikola’s heart broke. “We’re still England….”

“Seriously, if you want this kid out in one piece, you need to let us go so I can get her moving,” Lin said from behind the screen.

“Her has a name,” Helen growled, looking off screen at the younger woman.

“And if you want Chelsea –”

“For the last time, I’m not calling the baby Chelsea!”

“– born somewhere ungermy, we have to get moving,” Lin explained. “I’ll try to fix the Farnsworth as we walk.”

“We’ll see you soon,” Helen murmured, her bright blue eyes on his, before groaning again.

The screen went blank and Nikola breathed easier. Soon. He could work with soon.


End file.
